Sherlock i Dzień Wielkiego Prania
by cara1986
Summary: Płaszcz Sherlocka koniecznie musi trafić do Pralni. Tak twierdzi John. Obaj jeszcze nie widzą co ich czeka
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock i Dzień Prania

- Sherlocku musisz oddać swój płaszcz do pralni – Stwierdziłem nie bez satysfakcji.

- Zupełnie nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi – Sherlock nawet nie podniósł wzroku z nad mikroskopu – mój płaszcz jest w idealnym stanie. Poza tym nie lubię kiedy ktoś dotyka moich ubrań.

- Sherlock. Nie jestem wybitnym detektywem, nie posiadam nawet jednej setnej twoich umiejętności, ale po stanie twojego płaszcza mogę bez trudu stwierdzić, że spędziłeś ostatnio trochę czasu szukając dowodów w śmietniku, że biegałeś po jakimś lesie i z całą pewnością jadłeś pączki z nadzieniem różanym – Powąchałem porzucone na fotelu okrycie – no i mój drogi jestem bez trudu wstanie powiedzieć, że mimo twoich zapewnień coś paliłeś. I bynajmniej nie były to papierosy ziołowe.

Sherlock wstał bez słowa od mikroskopu i wyrwał mi płaszcz z ręki. Na jego twarzy dostrzegłem cień irytacji. Doskonale znałem tą minę. Pojawiała się na twarzy mojego genialnego przyjaciela ilekroć przypominałem mu o drobnych koniecznych czynnościach. Pranie, wyrzucanie śmieci, porządki – wszystko to zdaniem Sherlocka było jedynie sposobem mniej genialnych umysłów na wypełnienie dziennych godzin. Pod tym względem przypominał leniwe nastolatki, które wychodzą z założenia, że lodówki zapełniają się same, śmierci wynoszone są przez służbę, a świeże pranie po prostu ląduje w szafie. Nigdy nie pytałem go jak radził sobie z tymi czynnościami zanim pojawiłem się w jego życiu. Podejrzewałem, że jego niechęć wobec Mycrofta wynikała poniekąd z faktu, że to właśnie starszy brat zmuszał go do tych czynności. Tym razem jednak widziałem że oprócz irytacji Sherlock jest naprawdę zdenerwowany. Mogło oznaczać to jedno - Sherlock wiedział, że miałem zdecydowanie rację. Płaszcz pachniał dziwną mieszaniną tytoniu, krwi i płynu do dezynfekcji. Na rękawach widać było ślady po eksperymencie mojego przyjaciela z różnymi odcieniami czerwonej farby, zaś dół miał ubrudzony błotem. Niegdyś miękki materiał zrobił się nieprzyjemny w dotyku, zszarzały nawet czerwone obszycia wokół dziurek na guziki. Płaszcz musiał trafić do pralni jak najszybciej.

- Nie wyślę mojego płaszcza do byle jakiej pralni. - Sherlock rzucił okrycie na fotel – musimy znaleźć zaufane miejsce. Żadna z tych sieciowych pralni gdzie ludzie czekają w kolejkach, odpadają też chińskie pralnie, no i z całą pewnością odpadają wszystkie samoobsługowe. Potrzebna nam jest pralnia, dla której ubrania są ważne. Bardzo ważne, niemal wagi państwowej. John musimy iść do biblioteki!  
>- Biblioteki?- miałem popołudniu spotkać się ze znajomymi z wojska i wcale nie miałem ochoty siedzieć godzinami w bibliotece, patrząc jak Sherlock bada historię pralnictwa w cywilizacji zachodu – Nie możesz po prostu zadzwonić do Mycrofta i zapytać gdzie on oddaje płaszcze do prania. Na pewno jego pralnia jest najlepsza w mieście.<p>

Sherlock obrzucił mnie tym pogardliwym spojrzeniem, kolejnym które dobrze znałem. Spojrzenie to wyrażało bezbrzeżną pogardę dla mojego braku podstawowej wiedzy na temat funkcjonowania jego świata. Sherlock nie zadzwoniłby do Mycrofta nawet gdyby chodziło o życie, a nie o coś tak banalnego jak adres pralni. Z niechęcią wziąłem telefon i wybrałem numer. Przez te kilka miesięcy nauczyłem się na pamięć czterech numerów. Nadal starałem się nie myśleć o tym, że jeden z nich łączył mnie prosto ze Scotland Yardem, zaś drugi z kostnicą. Trzy sygnały. Mycroft nigdy nie odbierał wcześniej niż po trzech sygnałach. Moim zdaniem przez te kilkanaście sekund obmyślał wszystkie możliwe strategie działania. Albo po prostu należałem do tych osób, które miały czekać. Mycroft lubił kiedy ludzie znali swoje miejsce w hierachii.

- Tak John? Sherlock żyje? – Mycroft zawsze zadawał mi to pytanie równie spokojnym tonem jakby sugerując, że mogę mu zawracać głowę wyłącznie jeśli trzymam na rękach konającego Sherlocka. W innym przypadku telefony z mojej strony były impertynencją.

- Tak. Niestety. Chodzi o jego płaszcz…

- Prześlę ci adres mojej pralni kurierem. – Mycroft rozłączył się zanim zdążyłem cokolwiek powiedzieć. Podobnie jak jego brat, miał nie miły zwyczaj skracania konwersacji do minimum co oznaczało, że nie tylko omijał wszelkie formy grzecznościowe ale nie dopuszczał rozmówcy do głosu.

I? – Zirytowany Sherlock krążył po pokoju – ile będziemy czekać na kuriera?

- Skąd wiesz że Mycroft prześle adres kurierem ?

- To jasne – Sherlock westchnął i podszedł do okna wypatrując kuriera. Mój przyjaciel spędzał wiele godzin wypatrując ludzi przez okno. Jedna z tych cech, które łączyły go z szalonymi starszymi paniami- po pierwsze wasza rozmowa trwała zbyt krótko by Mycroft podał ci adres, nie podniosłeś notatnika ani długopisu, a obaj dobrze wiemy, że nie potrafiłbyś go zapamiętać. Mógłby ci go przesłać smsem, ale po pierwsze Mycroft nie lubi pisać smsów, po drugie wtedy spoglądałbyś na telefon, a odłożyłeś go z powrotem do kieszeni. Po co wkładać telefon do kieszeni skoro zaraz ma zadzwonić. Poza tym Mycroft najprawdopodobniej wie, że twój telefon jest na podsłuchu. Pewnie sam zadbał by twój telefon był na podsłuchu. Informacje mógłby przekazać sam, no ale przecież się tu nie pofatyguje. Prawie nie korzysta z komputera więc mail też odpada, z resztą nie przekaże tego adresu zwykłej sekretarce, która pisze jego mniej ważne maile. Najszybciej będzie przesłać wiadomość kurierem. A biorąc pod uwagę, że nie powiedział ci ile będziemy czekać to mogę założyć, że wyśle go od razu. Przy założeniu, że Mycroft nie jest u królowej bo by nie odebrał tylko w klubie Diogenesa bo odebrał telefon, a właściwie w biurze oznacza, że kurier będzie za 15 minut. A i jeszcze jedno John.

- Tak?

- Pączek był z nadzieniem wiśniowym.

Chciałem coś powiedzieć, ale doszedłem do wniosku, że i tak nie miałoby to sensu. Rzuciłem sponiewierany płaszcz Sherlocka na drugi fotel i zacząłem czytać artykuł o rodzicach dzieci z autyzmem. Lektura, która z każdym zdaniem wydawała mi się co raz bardziej pouczająca.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurier stanął w drzwiach dokładnie 15 minut później. Podobnie jak wszyscy kurierzy Mycrofta miał ten sam niedookreślony wygląd młodego bankiera z City. Był idealnie nijaki. Bez słowa podał mi dużą ciężką kopertę i znikł nim zdążyłem podziękować. Sherlock wciąż stał przy oknie ignorując naszego gościa jakby nawet przed nim chciał zademonstrować lekceważenie, jakim darzył jego pracodawcę. Rozdarłem kopertę. Ze środka wypadła duża wizytówka przypominająca staromodną kartę wizytową. Na błękitnym czerpanym papierze złotymi zgłoskami wypisany był adres. Do wizytówki dołączona była niewielka koperta podpisana moim inicjałami. W środku znalazłem kartkę, na której Mycroft swoim starannym charakterem pisma zapisał tylko jedno słowo „ Powodzenia. MH". Podałem wizytówkę z adresem prali Sherlockowi, wziął wizytówkę, przyjrzał się jej pod światło, przejechał palcem po pozłacanych literach zdając się zupełnie nie zwracać uwagi na zapisany na niej adres. Zazwyczaj podziwiałem skrupulatność mojego przyjaciela w ocenie wszystkich dowodów oraz pozornie nic nieznaczących przedmiotów znalezionych na miejscu zbrodni. Kiedy jednak zaczynał stosować tą metodę do przedmiotów niemających nic wspólnego z konieczną do rozwiązania sprawą kryminalną niezwykle mnie to irytowało?

- Sherlock nie masz poznać historii prywatnego życia właściciela pralni, tylko doprowadzić swój płaszcz do porządku – wyrwałem mu kartkę z ręki i rzuciłem okiem na adres. Nic mi nie mówił, ale z drugiej strony pralnia Mycrofta mogła się równie dobrze mieścić na zapleczu pałacu Buckingham jak i w ciemnej alejce w najgorszej dzielnicy miasta. Zdążyłem się nauczyć, że zakładanie czegokolwiek z góry w przypadku braci Holmes może sprowadzić na manowce. Sherlock wydawał się być oburzony moim gwałtownym zachowaniem, ale najwyraźniej miał dobry humor, bo jedynie westchnął. Bez słowa założył płaszcz.

- Sherlock. Jeśli pojedziesz w swoim płaszczu, to, w czym wrócisz? Jest koniec listopada zmarzniesz.

- Nie mam innego płaszcza. Pozwól, więc, że założę ten, który posiadam, jest to jedyne logiczne wyjście, co nawet ty powinieneś dostrzec.

- Możesz pożyczyć którąś z moich kurtek. Może będzie nieco za krótka, ale to tylko na jeden dzień.

Sherlock nie raczył mi odpowiedzieć, prychnął jedynie trochę jak kot, który jednoznacznie wyraża swoje zdanie na temat świata, ludzi i dennych propozycji zakładania za małych kurtek, po czym nie oglądając się za siebie zbiegł po schodach z koszmarnym tupaniem. Rozejrzałem się przez chwilę po pustym mieszkaniu. Doskonale wiedziałem, że Sherlock będzie całą powrotną drogę narzekał na to, że jest mu zimno. I zapewne doda, że jest to moja wina. Nie miało sensu kazać Sherlockowi czekać. Zbiegłem po schodach i już po chwili siedziałem w taksówce.

Zatrzymaliśmy się na ulicy, której wygląd nieco mnie zaskoczył. Spodziewałem się, że pralnia będzie się mieściła w jednej z tych starych zamożnych dzielnic, gdzie każdy dom ma trawnik wielkości boiska do krykieta. Tymczasem samochód zatrzymał się na niepozornej ulicy, przy której stały rzędem identyczne ceglane budynki, zaś w oknach stały doniczki z geranium. Jedna z tych identycznych ulic, których się nie dostrzega nawet, jeśli chodzi się nią codziennie. Sherlock wydawał się zupełnie niezrażony tym niepozornym otoczeniem, wręcz przeciwnie szybkim krokiem podszedł do pomalowanych na zielono drzwi jednego z domów, i energicznie zapukał. Drzwi otworzyły się powoli i stanął w nich wysoki barczysty mężczyzna, w dobrze skrojonym garniturze. Rzuciłem okiem na jego buty. Sherlock, który od czasu do czasu próbował nauczyć mnie podstawowych zasad sztuki dedukcji, nauczył mnie, że zawsze należy najpierw spojrzeć na buty. „ Ludzie zapominają, że ich buty mówią o nich wszystko John" – zwykł mawiać przyglądając się jak pastuje moje półbuty – „ Ubranie czasem może zwodzić, ale buty nigdy". Jak na razie przy mojej ograniczonej wiedzy o informacyjnej funkcji obuwia mogłem stwierdzić, że ktokolwiek otworzył nam drzwi zdecydowanie dobrze zarabia.

Sherlock nie powiedział ani słowa, tylko podał wizytówkę milczącemu odźwiernemu. Mężczyzna przyjrzał się kartce, przesunął dłonią po złoceniach, po czym nadal milcząc zaprosił nas gestem do środka. Znaleźliśmy się w niewielkim ciemnym korytarzu wyłożonym ciemną boazerią. Milczący mężczyzna wskazał nam dwa krzesła, zaś sam udał się w głąb domu najwyraźniej szukając kogoś, kto miałby nas obsłużyć. Usiadłem rozglądając się na około, Sherlock jak zwykle w takich sytuacjach uważnie badał każdy szczegół naszego otoczenia. Wiedziałem, że nie odezwie się do mnie ani słowem, albo powie coś pozornie bez sensu, co okaże się po chwili uwagą potwierdzającą geniusz jego dedukcji. Nie byłem, co prawda wstanie wywnioskować tyle, co on, ale nie miałem wątpliwości, że znaleźliśmy się w jednym tych rzadkich miejsc, które nie muszą już dbać o pozory. To kolejny etap po ociekających luksusem sklepach – małe schludne pomieszczenia, do których nie sposób wejść bez odpowiedniego zaproszenia. Przyszło mi na myśl, że nawet rozwiązywanie zbrodni nie jest tak dziwne jak codzienne życie z Sherlockiem. Jednego dnia nie stać nas było na rachunki za telefon, drugiego siedzieliśmy w prawdopodobnie najlepszej i najdroższej pralni w stolicy. Teoretycznie powinienem się do tego przyzwyczaić, ale jak przyzwyczaić się do życia, w którym nawet oddanie płaszcza do pralni wymagało zaangażowania rządu. Moje rozmyślania przerwało ponowne pojawienie się milczącego odźwiernego.

- Pan pozwoli – mężczyzna wskazał ręka na Sherlocka – zaś Pana proszę o chwilę cierpliwości. Czy mogę Panu w czasie oczekiwania coś zaoferować? Herbatę? Kawę? Coś mocniejszego?

- Słucham? Mam tu czekać? To pralnia, a nie gabinet lekarski!– Spojrzałem ze zdziwieniem na Sherlocka

- John, jesteśmy w miejscu gdzie pranie traktuje się, jako bardzo prywatną sprawę, zostań i napij się herbaty – Sherlock wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni – jeśli chcesz możesz skorzystać z Internetu w mojej komórce i sprawdzić statystyki na swoim blogu. Nie robiłeś tego dziś ani razu. To nie zajmie długo.

Sherlock i dziwny odźwierny zniknęli za ciemnymi drewnianymi drzwiami, a ja zostałem sam w korytarzu. Cała sytuacja wydawała mi się absolutnie surrealistyczna, ale ponownie, powinienem się już do tego przyzwyczaić. Nie mając nic lepszego do roboty skorzystałem z propozycji Sherlocka z ulgą stwierdzając, że statystyki mojego bloga znacznie podskoczyły od ostatniego wejścia. A więc całe to szaleństwo miało jakiś sens. Chyba.


	3. Chapter 3

Powoli zaczynałem tracić nadzieję, że Sherlock kiedykolwiek wyjdzie zza zamkniętych drzwi gdzie negocjował niesłychane tajne szczegóły prania bez namaczania. Praca i życie z Sherlockiem składało się z nagłych porywów akcji i całych godzin nudy. Zazwyczaj nudził się Sherlock, dziś nudziłem się ja. Trzy razy zdążyłem sprawdzić ile osób zajrzało na bloga, odpowiedziałem na kilka mail, skasowałem złośliwy komentarz, którego autor pytał się czy naprawdę emerytowany żołnierz nie ma lepszych rzeczy do roboty niż wymyślać głupiutkie detektywistyczne historyjki. Teraz przechadzałem się z nudów po niewielkiej poczekalni przyglądając się zawieszonym na ścianach zdjęciom. Wszystkie były do siebie bliźniaczo podobne. Niski ciemnowłosy Azjata w niebieskim garniturze i nieobecnym wyrazie twarzy ściskał dłoń ludzi ważnych, słanych i bogatych. Rozpoznawałem większość z nich. Nigdy nie spodziewałbym się po nich, że sami odbierają swoje pranie. Zdjęcia obejmowały na oko około sześćdziesięciu lat historii a na pewno sięgały do zamierzchłej przeszłości, kiedy książę Karol miał jeszcze resztki włosów. Jednak sam niski mężczyzna, który jak zrozumiałem był właścicielem pralni wydawał się niezmieniony, podobnie jak jego niebieski garnitur. Galeria była niesamowita. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu na jednym ze zdjęć dostrzegłem znajome rysy twarzy.

- Mycroft. 1997 jeśli dobrze pamiętam ten koszmarny garnitur. Był wtedy sekretarzem… – Sherlock, który pojawił się za mną niespodziewanie zawiesił głos. Wszystko, co dotyczyło Mycrofta było objęte mniejszą lub większą tajemnicą i Sherlock mimo swej niechęci do wszelkich sekretów szanował fakt, że im mniej osób wie, kim naprawdę jest Mycroft tym lepiej – w każdym razie zajmował wysokie niskie stanowisko. No i sam obierał pranie.

- Czy my też będziemy musieli tu zrobić sobie zdjęcie – prawdę powiedziawszy miałem cichą nadzieję, że okaże się, iż my tez zawiśniemy w galerii chwały. Może byłem nieco próżny, ale miło być na tej samej ścianie, co następcy tronu czy laureaci nagród literackich.

- Nie przypuszczam Pan Johnson robi sobie zdjęcia wyłącznie z naprawdę wielkimi osobistościami.

- Johnson?

- Nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć Watson, że spodziewałaś się pana Cho czy Pinga? Rodzina Pana Johnsona mieszka w naszym kraju już od ponad 100 lat i gdzieś po drodze zmieniła nazwisko. Zresztą na tych zdjęciach widzisz aż dwa pokolenia Jonsonów – jak podejrzewam nie dostrzegłeś, że jest na nich ojciec i syn.

Już chciałem przyznać Sherlockowi rację, kiedy doszedłem do wniosku, że nie mam najmniejszej ochoty słuchać jego wywodu o moim nie zwracaniu uwagi na szczegóły i słabej umiejętności rozpoznawania twarzy. Zwłaszcza, jeśli ktoś oddaje synowi w spadku nie tylko pralnię, ale i doskonale zachowany garnitur. Sherlock najwyraźniej zrozumiał, że nie mam ochoty na pouczenia z jego strony, bo odwrócił się na pięcie i bez słowa udał się do drzwi.

- Chodźmy coś zjeść pan Johnson twierdzi, że mój płaszcz powinien być jak nowy za dwie godziny. – Sherlock charakterystycznym ruchem zawiązał szalik postawił kołnierz swojej marynarki i wyszedł na zimne listopadowe powietrze

Sherlock miał najdziwniejsze upodobania kulinarne, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem. Przez tygodnie umiał się żywić wyłącznie mieszanką mocnej kawy herbaty i tostów z masłem by potem z zaskoczenia zamawiać stolik w najlepszej restauracji w mieście tylko po to by krytykować szefa kuchni. Z moich obserwacji wynikało, że w istocie Sherlock najbardziej lubił jedzenie proste, podane w sposób, który nie wymagał piętnastu minut układania estetycznej kompozycji na talerzu i które można było jeść posługując się wyłącznie widelcem. Dlatego wcale mnie nie zdziwiło, że wybrał jeden z tych barów, których nazwa ulatuje z pamięci w dwie minuty po przeczytaniu a które w karcie oprócz serwowanego cały dzień śniadania mają wyłącznie rybę z frytkami i pieczone ziemniaki. Przez chwilę siedzieliśmy uważnie studiując kartę. Sherlock zawsze wiedział od razu, co chce zamówić nie mniej znajdował dziką przyjemność w znajdowaniu literówek w menu, ja z kolei zawsze toczyłem wewnętrzną walkę pomiędzy lekarzem przestrzegającym mnie przed jedzeniem wyłącznie smażeniny a żołnierzem, który by gotowy zjeść wszystko, co nie jest sproszkowane i szare. W końcu wybrałem rybę z frytkami. Sherlock oświadczył kelnerce, że prosi o ósmą pozycję z karty.

- Dobra powiedz mi, dlaczego tak długo zajęło ci oddawanie płaszcza do prania. Czy pan Jonson nie jest mógł po prostu spojrzeć na metkę i uprać twój płaszcz wedle wskazówek.

Sherlock prychnął. Najwyraźniej po raz nie wiadomo, który powiedziałem coś niesłychanie zabawnego. Czasem zastanawiałem się czy Sherlock nie trzyma mnie przy sobie tylko po to by śmiać się z mojego postrzegania świata.

- Po pierwsze mój płaszcz nie ma żadnych wskazówek. Obaj doskonale wiemy, że to ostatni płaszcz z pewnej bardzo limitowanej kolekcji. Po drugie pan Jonson ma tak dobrą reputację, ponieważ nigdy nie dopuszcza żadnych niedoróbek. Chciał znać pochodzenie każdej plamy. Więc mu opowiedziałem.

- Innymi słowy, podczas kiedy ja niesamowicie nudziłem się w poczekalni opowiadałeś mu o wszystkich naszych ostatnich sprawach i o pączku, który jadłeś?

-Nie kazałem mu przeczytać twojego bloga. Potem poinformowałem go, że jego odźwierny kradnie z kasy i żona go zdradza. Reszta naszej konwersacji była nieco utrudniona.

- Dlaczego?

- Pan Johnson w chwilach dużego stresu przechodzi na chiński.

- Skoro go tak zestresowałeś to, dlaczego zajmie się twoim płaszczem?

- Cóż rozwiązałem największą zagadkę pralni. Znikające pieniądze. O zdradzie żony pan Jonson wie od dawna i nawet ją akceptuje. Natomiast brak lojalności wśród pracowników strasznie go zdenerwował. A przecież wszystko było widać po butach.

- Też zwróciłem uwagę na buty. Drogie.

- Drogie? To szyte na miarę buty od jednego z najlepszych szewców w Londynie. Co więcej uszyte w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy. Musiały kosztować krocie. Więcej niż zarabia nawet najlepszy pracownik pralni.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się zadowolony z siebie, po czym zaczął wyjadać frytki z mojego talerza. Nawet nie próbowałem mu przeszkodzić. Robił ro regularnie jakby zupełnie nie rozumiał koncepcji trzymania się zamówionego przez siebie dania. Na całe szczęście, porcja była olbrzymia.

- Sherlock. Możesz mi jedną rzecz wyjaśnić. Nurtuje mnie to od dawna.

- Tak – na twarzy Sherlocka pojawił się grymas lekkiego niezadowolenia. Lubił się popisywać wiedzą, ale nie lubił, gdy w pytaniu mógł wyczuć osobisty ton.

- Nie znam nikogo, kto bardziej pogardzałby dobrami doczesnymi niż ty. Nie lubisz kupować, nie masz rządzy posiadania, pieniądze niewiele dla ciebie znaczą i nigdy nie widziałem byś wyraził chęć posiadania na własność czegokolwiek, co nie przybliżałoby cię do rozstrzygnięcia śledztwa. Jak więc człowiek, który nic nie wie o sprawach zbędnych może się tak dobrze znać na modzie. I dlaczego twoja garderoba wprawiłaby w osłupienie każdego, kto zna twój charakter. Pamiętaj, że ja noszę u nas rzeczy do pralni. Wszystkie twoje koszule są od Armaniego poza tymi, które są od Versace. Czy wiesz ile kosztują twoje skarpetki od Toma Forda? 400 Dolarów. Masz skarpetki, których wartość przekracza stan mojego konta pod koniec miesiąca. Nawet nie pytam, za co to wszystko kupujesz. Ale kiedy, dlaczego, wedle moich wyliczeń powinieneś robić zakupy w Tesco a nie u najlepszych projektantów.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się szeroko i odchylił na krześle. Nie wiedziałem czy moja tyrada go rozbawiła czy też znów nie zrozumiałem owych niesłychanie prostych zasad, jakimi rządził się skomplikowany świat mojego współlokatora.

- Po pierwsze John wychodzisz ze złego założenia, że istnieje sprzeczność między modą a pracą detektywa. Po ubraniach można dowiedzieć się o ludziach wszystkiego. Kim innym jest kobieta w butach z najnowszej kolekcji, kim innym ta, która nosi te kupione z wyprzedaży. Mężczyzna w dobrym garniturze i taniej koszuli nie jest tym samym, co mężczyzna w tanim garniturze i bardzo drogiej koszuli. Tylko pewien rodzaj mężczyzn nosi szpilki do mankietów, tylko niektóre kobiety potrafią łączyć dobrze dodatki. To wszystko wiedza dająca klucz do informacji o ludziach, ludzie noszą na sobie swój status społeczny, wykształcenie i stan konta, co więcej w większości świadomie. Co zaś się tyczy mojej szafy to ponownie się mylisz wychodząc z założenia, że jest mi wszystko jedno, w czym chodzę. Lubię ładne ubrania, lubię wygodne ubrania a przede wszystkim lubię ubrania, za które nie muszę płacić. Kilka lat temu rozwiązałem bardzo trudną sprawę dla pewnego stylisty oskarżonego o zabójstwo aktorki. Od tamtego czasu, co pół roku dostaję paczkę z ubraniami na dany sezon. To doskonały stylista o nosie detektywa, nawet Mycroft czasem korzysta z jego usług.

- Dobrze, ale to nie koniec pytań. Wiesz, że jest jeszcze jedno. To, które nurtuje mnie i nie tylko mnie już od bardzo dawna

- Jakie? – Sherlock zmarszczył brwi.

Tym razem ja uśmiechnąłem się zadowolony z chwilowej przewagi.

- Nie każę ci zgadywać, ale po prostu przyznaj się, że kiedy przesyłałeś temu styliście swoje rozmiary popełniłeś błąd. Nie ma innej odpowiedzi na pytanie, dlaczego wszystkie twoje koszule są o pół numeru za małe. No chyba mój drogi, że przytyłeś przez kilka ostatnich lat.

Tym razem Sherlock nic nie odpowiedział tylko pociągnął łyk czarnej kawy bez dodatków. Numer ósmy w Menu.


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock milczał popijając kawę. Już dawno zauważyłem, że kiedy zada mu się pytanie, na które nie zna lub nie chce udzielić odpowiedzi milczy w nadziei, że rozmówca wycofa się z dyskusji. Znałem to zachowanie doskonale, powtarzało się zarówno w sytuacji, w której pytałem go czy zapłacił jak obiecał rachunek za prąd, jak i wtedy, kiedy zadawałem pytanie w sprawie, której nawet Sherlock nie umiał do końca rozwikłać. Teraz w milczeniu wyczuwałem jednak coś jeszcze. Jakby mój przyjaciel miał wstydliwą tajemnicę, której bał mi się wyznać.

- Sherlock nie wierzę by za tymi koszulami kryło się cokolwiek wstydliwego. Co może być wstydliwego w odrobine za małej koszuli. Przecież to nie jest jak w przypadku mojej matki, która przesyła mi na święta te koszmarne swetry.

Sherlock nadal milczał. Tym razem jednak miałem wrażenie, że nieco bardziej wymownie.

- Sekundkę chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie kupujesz koszul sam? Mycroft ci ich nie kupuje, bo pewnie wtedy leżałby bez zarzutu. Absolutnie bez zarzutu. Poza tym Mycroft nigdy nie kupiłby ci koszuli od zagranicznego projektanta. Twój brat jest największym krawieckim patriotą, jakiego widziałem. Skoro nie twój brat to może… twoja matka? Nie ona pewnie nie znalazłaby czasu na coś tak prozaicznego jak kupowanie ci koszul. Chyba, że… Sherlock czy jesteś jednym z tych zupełnie dorosłych mężczyzn, którym koszule kupuje ojciec?

Sherlock odstawił kawę na skraj stolika. Siedział przez chwilę studiując wzorek na obrusie. Powiedział mi kiedyś, że po obrusie i jego kolorze potrafi oszacować wysokość rachunku za kolację w dowolnej restauracji w Londynie. Moim zdaniem ściemniał, ale nikt nie jest w stanie zweryfikować wszystkiego, co mówi Sherlock.

- John jesteś moim przyjacielem, i naprawdę jestem pod wrażeniem ile się nauczyłeś przez te wszystkie lata. Twoje wnioskowanie jest prawie dobre i prawie logiczne. Jestem pewien, że za pięć do dziesięciu lat byłbyś w stanie sam rozwiązać jakąś prostą sprawę. Ale nie proszę póki nie osiągniesz odpowiedniego poziomu nie staraj się olśnić mnie dedukcją. Koszule kupuje sobie sam. I to nie jest moja wina, że mam krótkie ręce. Za krótkie zdaniem większości projektantów. To, dlatego koszule się źle układają.

- Dlaczego ci nie wierzę?

Sherlock spojrzał na mnie tymi swoimi kocimi oczyma. Po czym powiedział coś zaskakującego. Prawdę.

- Ojciec kupił mi płaszcz.

Kiedy wróciliśmy do pralni słońce już zaszło i całkiem sympatyczna wcześniej uliczka, sprawiała wrażenie pustej i zupełnie opuszczonej. Spodziewałem się światła w domach, ale o tej porze właściciele niewielkich mieszkań jeszcze nie wrócili z pracy i nawet na ulicy panowała dziwna cisza. Tym razem drzwi pralni otworzył sam właściciel, kłaniając się Sherlockowi w pas. Nie zdziwił mnie ten gest, ludzie często przejawiali wobec Sherlocka całkiem sporo szacunku. Przez chwilę, zanim się odezwał. Pan Johnson zdawał się mnie nie zauważać, więc zrozumiałem, że moje miejsce ponownie jest w niewielkim przedpokoju obwieszonym zdjęciami. Tym razem jednak nie wyciągnąłem nawet telefonu, spodziewając się, że zaledwie minuty dzielą mnie do końca naszej pralniczej przygody. W głowie zanotowałem sobie zaś by następnym razem wysłać płaszcz do pralni chemicznej, kiedy mój współlokator zajęty będzie którąś ze swoich niesłychanie ważnych i angażujących spraw.

Nagle usłyszałem rumor. Zabawa w pomocnika super bohatera nauczyła mnie, że jeśli słyszy się nieznany hałas, należy złapać za coś ciężkiego i bez wahania podążyć w kierunku jego źródła. Rozejrzałem się. Jedynym przedmiotem w zasięgu wzroku, który ewentualnie mógłby przydać się, jako broń był parasol spoczywający przy wejściu, pozostawiony tam przez jakiegoś spieszącego się gościa. Kiedy jednak wziąłem go do ręki zdałem sobie sprawę, że w istocie zostałem wyposażony nie w parasol, ale ukryty w tym kształcie długi metalowy drąg. No tak, dyskretna broń, która nie wymaga pozwoleń i nie rzuca się w oczy. Akurat dla kogoś, kto trudni się pilnowaniem drzwi do pralni. Nagle trybiki zaskoczyły w mojej głowie. Drzwi do pralni nie pilnuje się z metalowym drągiem w ręku.

Nie zastanawiając się długo przebiegłem przez drzwi, za którymi klika minut temu zniknął Sherlock. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu moja interwencja okazała się zupełnie niepotrzebna. Na długim stole rozrzucone były szkice i rysunki. Nie byle, jakie. Były to dokładne wykroje, nie znałem się na tym, ale jeden z obrysowanych kształtów przypominał dobrze znany mi płaszcz. Obok stołu leżało przewrócone krzesło zaś przy krześle na podłodze siedział pan Johnson z rękami ukrytymi w dłoniach. Nad nim stał Sherlock z telefonem przy uchu. Po jego znudzonej minie wywnioskowałem, że wykręcił swój najmniej lubiany numer telefonu.

-Mycroft. Muszę przyznać, że to było podłe. Autentycznie podłe. Załatwiłem wszystko. Sam sobie zadzwoń po Lestrada. Nie to ja rozłączę się pierwszy. I powiem ojcu.

Sherlock schował telefon do kieszeni i dopiero teraz zauważył mnie stojącego w drzwiach z parasolem uniesionym nad głową. Jak zwykle w przypadkach, gdy próbowałem przejawiać jakikolwiek heroizm mój przyjaciel zareagował śmiechem.

- Och John chyba nie przybyłeś ratować mnie przed chińskim szpiegostwem przemysłowym za pomocą parasola. A najlepiej połóż go pod ścianą zanim sobie nadwyrężysz rękę. To metalowe cholerstwo musi ważyć tonę.

Odłożyłem kij i rozejrzałem się jeszcze raz po pokoju. Sherlock był wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie.

- Chcesz wiedzieć, co tu zaszło? Słuchaj to będzie idealna historia na twojego bloga. Właściwie powinieneś być mi wdzięczny…

- Wdzięczny? Wdzięczny? Do jasnej cholery Sherlock jest środa. Jutro idę do pracy na siódmą, ponieważ jak może pamiętasz w poniedziałek spóźniłem się dwie godziny do pracy, przez twoją sprawę z niemrawym nikotynistą. Chciałem spędzić miły dzień i może przy okazji oddać twój płaszcz do prania. Wiesz jak normalni ludzie oddają płaszcze do prania? Biorą płaszcz i zanoszą do pralni chemicznej, nie jeżdżą na drugi koniec miasta, by zajmować się sprawami chińskiego szpiegostwa w Wielkiej Brytanii. Może ty i twój brat uważacie to za niesamowicie zabawne, że nie da się w życiu zrobić niczego nie natrafiając na jakieś cholerne, morderstwo, ale niektórzy z nas chcieliby odrobiny spokoju od czasu do czasu.

Sherlock zdawał się zupełnie nieporuszony moim wybuchem. Mimo, że byłem cały czerwony i ciężko oddychałem powoli dochodziło do mnie to, co Sherlock wiedział doskonale od chwili, kiedy mnie spotkał. Niezależnie od tego jak dziwne było nasze wspólne życie, uwielbiałem fakt, że za każdą nawet najbardziej banalną przygodą kryła się potencjalna przygoda. Dlatego mnie wybrał, a jak akceptowałem niemal każde jego dziwactwo.

Pan Johnson podniósł głowę i spoglądając na Sherlocka powiedział coś po chińsku. Mój przyjaciel uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

- Tak Panie Johnson. Dokładnie to samo przeszło mi przez myśl. Ale zapewniam pana, że bez niego to by nie było to samo.

- Co on powiedział? O co chodzi? Dlaczego rozmawiacie o mnie po chińsku?

- Pan Johnson, który niedługo trafi przed sąd, jako szef chińskiej siatki szpiegostwa przemysłowego zwrócił uwagę, że pranie to bardzo prywatna rzecz i najlepiej przynosić je i odbierać samemu.

Od parteru do naszego mieszkania jest dokładnie siedemnaście stopni. Sherlock wytknął mi kiedyś, że nigdy ich nie policzyłem, ale to nie prawda. Liczę je ilekroć jestem naprawdę zmęczony i wydaje mi się, że przez noc ktoś dołożył kilka stopni by uprzykrzyć mi życie. Tym razem miałem wrażenie, że wdrapuję się niemal na wieżę Eiffla. Zawsze po dniu pełnym przygód z zaskoczeniem witałem nasze mieszkanie niezmienionym. Niezależnie od tego, co nam się wydarzyło w czasie dnia 221 B pozostawało tym samym zabałaganionym mieszkaniem dwóch kawalerów, którzy uważają odkładnie rzeczy na miejsce za czynność zbędną, a kurz za doskonałego informatora. Wszystko wokoło było szalone i zmienne, ale nasz zakątek trwał nie zdając sobie sprawy, że po każdej sprawie wracaliśmy do niego nieco inni. I choć nasze sprawy rozrzucone były w drobnych wspominkach i pamiątkach po całym mieszkaniu to jednak tu szalone życie nabierało spokoju. Zmęczony opadłem na fotel przyglądając się Sherlockowi, który wszedł do mieszkania i rzucił płaszcz na oparcie pokrytego kurzem krzesła.

- Sherlock dopiero, co z narażeniem życia oddaliśmy twój płaszcz do prania, czy nie mógłbyś na miłość boską powiesić go na wieszaku.

Sherlock jednak nie słyszał pochylony nad swoim mikroskopem, pod którym badał coś, co jak podejrzewałem było potrzebne wyłącznie detektywom konsultantom. Westchnąłem głęboko. Podniosłem się z krzesła, wziąłem płaszcz i powiesiłem obok swojej kurtki na wieszaku.

- Dobranoc Sherlock. Idę spać. Obudź mnie tylko, jeśli będziesz krwawił z ważnych organów wewnętrznych.

Jak zwykle w 221 b Baker Street, odpowiedziała mi cisza.


End file.
